It Sucks To Be Me
by hazerdismop
Summary: When there is no other option, get married.
1. Rise and Shine

Hermione wanted nothing more to close her eyes and go back to sleep. She was going to ignoring the alarm clock, and the time it presented, roll over and go back to sleep. If she got up today she would have to face what was waiting for her downstairs. She decided that she wasn't going to think about it. She was determined to fall back asleep. She pushed herself up, and slammed down the snooze bar on her clock, and turned over.

She had just started to drift into a light sleep, when someone began to vacuum right outside her door. She looked towards the door willing it to stop. When it didn't she had just could barely hold back a scream. She picked up her pillow and pushed it over her head. Hoping that the noise would be blocked, it wasn't. Especially when the vacuum in question was all of a sudden in her room. Hermione lifted the pillow to glare at her mother.

"Mum! I'm trying to sleep! Take that bloody thing downstairs."

Her mother just ignored her, she went on vacuuming. Then when she was done she went over to the blinds adjacent to Hermione's bed and ripped them open. Letting all the sun light from a spring morning drift in. Hermione let out a moan, and put her head face first into the pillow. That just prompted her mother to walk over and rip the covers off of her.

"Mum!" Hermione whined. She realized the whole time her mother had been trying to get her up, without actually saying anything.

"Get up you lazy thing! Your hair appointment is in an hour. I expect you to be ready."

"I don't want to go. I want to sleep, sleep away this day."

"Well love that isn't an option, so get up!"

Her mother left the room taking the vacuums with her. Hermione grumpily got out of bed. She walked into her room's adjoined bathroom, and turned on the light. She looked in the mirror, at her sorry state. Her hair was a mess, in a low ponytail, with the hair on the top of her head sticking everywhere. Her mascara hadn't quite been washed off last night and the remnants where under her eyes. Her nightgown was wrinkled from her tossing and turning at night. Either way you looked at it, she needed to be cleaned up. She turned on the tap of her bathtub and let the water warm. She went over to the sink to wash her face. Today was going to be a long day.

"Come on Hermione you going to be late!" Hermione came down the stairs. Her mother was in to much of a hurry. She hadn't even quite been able to clean her teeth. And she was being pushed out the door.

"Mum, stop pushing me. Why are you in such a rush?"

"We wouldn't be in a rush if you had woken up on time. Now did you bring your picture of the hairstyle you wanted?"

"Yes, mum."

"And did you wear your button down shirt?"

"Yes, mum."

"And did you-"

"Mum! Please let's just get going already, we are already late. Besides you worry too much."

"Maybe it's you who does worry enough."

They drove to the hair dresser in silence. Halfway threw the ride Hermione turned on the radio. By the time they got there Hermione was dosing on the window.

"Get up love. Where here." She mom said gently while shaking her. They stepped out of the car and into the salon. She just stood there waiting to be taken back. Wow she thought. This is really happening. I never thought I'd see the day, when this would happen. But it has too. I have to keep convincing myself that it has to happen. Her thoughts were interrupted when a tall girl with blond hair called her name. She walked with the girl to the back where the styling chairs were.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked in an accent that Hermione guessed to be German. She showed her the picture.

"Something like this. I want it up, with the flower." Hermione sat there getting her hair done and she wondered what he was doing. She had been wondering that a lot lately. What he was doing, who he was with, what were his plans for the day. Of course she could have just called him, but she thought that would have just been strange. Like she was checking up on him. Maybe she was.

When the women doing her hair was done Hermione admired it in the mirror. The girl had done a gorgeous job. Exactly what she had wanted. It was very sleek, but full of volume. It was pulled back into a French twist, with a large white flower above her left ear. It was simple, but pretty. That's how Hermione liked to view herself. Even if others disagreed. Now she was taken over to the make-up section of the salon and seated herself into the chair. After telling the girl what she had wanted, she just sat here. Not really thinking of anything. That's how Hermione had planned to handle the next few days. Don't think ahead, just take it step by step. She told herself that if she expected something and it didn't happen it would be a huge let down. So she needed not to think so much. Something that had been hard for her to do all her life.

The girl was done with her make-up and she looked at herself. It was very pretty, and natural. Light eye make-up, just enough to see that she was wearing any at all. The best part was her lips. They were in a pink-red color that looked very nice against her lightly tanned skin. She looked perfect, exactly what she had wanted to look like.

She walked back to the front of the salon to meet her mother. She gasped when she saw her.

"Oh Hermione, honey. You look lovely, I just…I just-"

"Oh mum, don't cry!" She went over and hugged her.

"It's nothing I'm fine, now lets get back to the house."

They got back into their car and drove home. Hermione looked at the time, 11 o'clock. Only 2 more hours. She started to feel nervous, she couldn't help it.

"Ok, Hermione in a half an hour we have to leave ok?"

"Ok."

"Oh I just can't get over how lovely you look."

"Thanks mum."

They walked inside together, and Hermione went upstairs to the guest room. She decided to look over her things once more to make she had everything she needed. She went to her luggage, opened it and started to look through everything. All she needed was to pass the time. Pass the time till she had to go. After she looked through everything deciding she had everything she needed. She just sat on her bed and waited till she heard her mother call her.

"Hermione time to go love." She yelled.

"Be down in a second" She called down. This was it, she thought. She went over to her closet and pulled out a garment bag. She began to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door. She held the bag at arms length. Then she unzipped it, to get one last look at the dress inside. Her wedding dress.


	2. Two Down the Aisle

Hermione was pacing. She couldn't stop herself, she was nervous. She watched as her bridemates walked out of the little room before the alter. She watched as the flower girl went, and then the ring bearer. She knew she was next. She grabbed her fathers arm and got ready to step out. She heard the organ start to play the wedding march, and heard the rustle of people standing up. She stepped out onto the aisle that ran down the length of the church. She looked towards the front of the church. There he was. She had to admit that he did look rather good. His ear length platinum blond hair was smoothed back, and he wore a sort of old fashion 3 piece tuxedo. It was black with tails, and was left open, to show a silver vest. He also wore a black and silver striped ascot. He caught her eye, and she smiled. More for show than anything else. They only had to pretend to love one another. As she got further down, she saw his mother giving her a glare. But Hermione pretended not to notice, she knew that his mother didn't like her very much.

They got to the end of the aisle, and Hermione's father gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her to the groom.

"You look beautiful" He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

The rest of the ceremony went as planned. They got through their vows, and their "I do's". Even when they got to the kiss they were fine, because they knew that is was going to happen. They decided to talk about it beforehand so it wouldn't be weird. Actually it was the first time they had ever kissed. They relationship had barely made it past the friendship mark.

"Now" The minister began. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!" The newlyweds smiled and looked at the crowd. Then began to walk back down the aisle, while people threw white rose petals on them. They laughed and started to walk out of the church down into the limo they rented. They were on the way the reception which would be held at a near by hotel's ballroom. They climbed into the limo, and Draco indicated that the driver should go.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Hermione joked trying to feel less uncomfortable.

"I couldn't say that it was too bad, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I'm not sure I like the way that you say that."

"Well that's what you are now isn't? Always and forever."

"Unfortunately." She joked. This was going to hard. Especially at the reception where they were expected to be all over each other, as newlyweds are. She thought she would scream if she started to hear forks tapping glasses, indicating that the bride and groom should kiss. But if she knew one thing at weddings was that you were expected to talk to everyone. Oh, and there was lots of champagne. She imagined that she would be having a lot tonight. Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught Draco staring at her.

"Need something" She asked with sarcasm.

"Just admiring. You really do look lovely." He reached over and gave her a peck on the cheek. That was the first time Draco had shown her affection while they were alone. But maybe was just admiring her. She'd have to admit she did look good. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline with short sleeves made of delicate translucent lace, with beading sown on. The dress had rousing on the stomach, which one of the layers continued down to the bottom of the dress. The top was fully beaded with some beading on the bottom. Yet when you looked at it was simple, and lovely.

The reception went fine. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Draco had to control his mother once and a while but other than that everything was good. Although Draco did notice that Hermione was knocking back an alarming large amount of champagne. Every time he took one away from her she just seemed to find another. So by the time it was time to leave, Hermione was smashed. She and Draco went up to their room which was in the hotel their reception was held in. Hermione giggled the whole way.

"Do you know what I love about you Draco?" Hermione slurred.

"What's that love?" Draco asked trying to get her from the elevator to their room without to many people staring.

"You don't care that-" She started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I don't care about what?" He said picking her up, and caring her inside the room. Half because he was afraid that she was going to fall over. He laid her on the bed.

"You don't care that I'm not as lovely as all girls you used to date. But you choose me as your wife. Isn't that funny?" She started laughing and rolling around on the bed.

"You are lovely Hermione" Draco said taking out his wand and transporting all of their luggage into the closet. She shot up and crawled to the other side of the bed closer to him.

"But not drop dead gorgeous, you know." She hoped up and started stumbling around. It seemed that she needed her hands to see because she walked around the room touching everything.

"Come back here" Draco grumbled playfully. And went and picked up Hermione, put her on the bed. Hermione pulling him down on top of her. She looked in his eyes and put her arms around his neck. He lowered his face towards hers. Almost asking permission. Hermione granted him, by pushing her lips to his.

Their kiss was shy at first, trying to read each other. Then they sank into it. Draco rolled Hermione on top of him, and began kissing down her neck. She squealed, and tilted her head back. Draco began nipping at her neck, and starting to move his hands up and down her body. She was scratching his back lightly with her nails. He pulled his head back up to kiss her again. This time pushing his tongue into her mouth. She responded by taking off his jacket, and throwing it down beside the bed. He growled and started to kiss a line across her jaw. She had just got her hands on one of the buttons on his vest when, she all of a sudden stopped. He pulled up to look at her face, to find that she had passed out. He took her down off of him laided her next to him on the bed. He took the flower out of her hair, and pulled the covers around her. He looked back at her face and smiled.

"You're wrong." He whispered. "You are drop dead gorgeous." He kissed her forehead and got ready for bed.


	3. Amazing Circumstance

Hermione woke up, because something seemed to poking into her head. She soon realized that it was a bobby pin, and that her hair was still in its wedding style. She also realized that she was still wearing her wedding dress. She felt a faint throbbing in her head and she could only guess what could have happened. She tried to sit up, but her headache grew about 10 times stronger, and she got really dizzy. She fell back against her pillow and tried to get the aching to go down. Once it started to get better she turned to her right to see the faint outline of a back. It was dark and she could hardly see. She almost wanted to touch it to see if it was real. Why was someone in her bed? But then everything started to flood back to her, the wedding, and the reception. Oh no! She must have acted something worse at that reception. She could faintly remember drinking, a lot. That would explain the headache. But then Hermione started to cry.

What had she done? How could see have married Draco, of all people? She slowly got off the bed, and walked into the bathroom. Her hair was sticking out all over the place, so decided that would be the first thing to fix. With tears still streaming down her face she took out the pins and combed it with her fingers. She looked down at her severely wrinkled wedding dress, and sighed. This would have to go to the cleaners to get pressed in the morning, but right now she just wanted to get out of it. She had a white merriwidow underneath and didn't really feel like playing the guessing game of where Draco put the luggage. So she pulled one of the hotel robes on over the lingerie, and hung her dress over of the bathroom door. She wiped the tears off her face, and walked out onto the balcony.

She sat at one of the chairs surrounding a glass table, and stared into the night sky, and started to cry again. Why did this have to happen to her? What had she done to deserve the heartbreak? She looked at the full moon, and started to remember his face, and softly sang to herself.

"That face…that face. That marvelous face." She barely make out before bursting into tears again. She pulled her knees up and put her head on them. That was their song. The song that they would sing to each other. She slowly put her knees down and stood up. She walked inside and went the little desk, where she found a pen and paper. She went back out to the balcony and began to write.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I know that I should have told you more about what was happening, but it's just so hard because I love you so much. Please understand why I had to marry him. Please know that I love you with all my heart and always will. We just can't be together. I'm doing this to protect you. Please don't try to contact me. They might find out about you, and then I don't know what I would do._

_I Will Love You Forever,_

_Hermione_

Hermione let out a shaky sigh, she felt like she was going to start crying again. She folded the letter and slipped it into the robes pocket. She would have to owl it later. For now she would sit here and just look at the night sky.

Hermione felt her head tilting backwards, and opened her eyes. She was still outside and the night had gotten even darker, with the moon behind of patch of clouds in the sky. She realized that she had fallen into a light sleep and was extremely tired now. All she could think about was climbing back into bed. She walked inside and pulled off the robe and threw it across a chair, and started to walk to the bed. It was only when a breeze from the open balcony doors, made her remember that all she had was her merriwidow and a pair of thong underwear on. But she was almost too tired to care, convincing herself that she would wake up before Draco and be able to find, more appropriate clothes.

She lifted the covers and slipped inside, it was warm and she soon started to fall asleep. But what she forgot was what she had put inside the robe pocket. And what she had forgotten to tell Draco about.

* * *

Draco awoke at about 7 o'clock. Always a one to wake up early, but today was just a bit too early. He realized he was just about shivering, with a breeze that kept blowing on his naked back. He also felt something warm and soft on his front. He opened his eyes to brown curly hair all over his pillow. He raised his head up to see Hermione still asleep. She had snuggled against his chest, probably to avoid the cold. What Draco also could see was a very scantily clad Hermione. The sheets where pulled down to a little above her waist. She wore what he could only describe was a very tight lacey tank top, that had a very low v-neck. Draco couldn't help but stare at her at her boobs, which seemed like they were going to pop out any second. And because Draco was only wearing his boxers, he could feel her bare legs on his and he could only wonder what she was wearing for underwear.

But right now what he really needed to do was stop whatever was letting in that breeze. So he got up and saw the balcony door were open.

"That's funny, don't remember leaving this open." He mumbled to himself. He closed them and started to get ready.

When Hermione opened her eyes she could tell something was very, very wrong. And the reason for what was that, there was no one but her in the bed. That must have meant that Draco must have already gotten up. That meant that he could have seen her in what she was dressed in. She silently cursed herself for being that stupid. She lifted her head and looked around. It didn't seem like there was anyone here. Maybe Draco had gone for breakfast or something. It didn't really matter to her as long as he wasn't here. She saw that the bathroom door was open. She could make a break to it, because she didn't know when he would be coming back.

So she quickly threw back the covers and got out of the bed, and began to walk fast to the bathroom. But halfway to, she heard a voice.

"Good morning." The voice said, with amusement in it. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. There was Draco on the balcony sitting at the table folding a newspaper.

"Good morning." Hermione said in a pained tone. That made Draco chuckle at her obvious embarrassment.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Fine" She said, starting to blush all down her body.

"What time do you-"

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Hermione interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" He could tell this was causing her discomfort and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"You know what I'm talking about. I do realize I'm half-naked. So you don't half to keep staring at me like that!"

"The reason I am staring at you like this is because you are half-naked."

"Uggg!" Hermione squealed. She spotted the robe she had put over the chair last night. She grabbed it and pulled it on, and then ran into the bathroom. Draco just sat here laughing to himself. He got up and walked inside. He looked on the floor and saw a piece of paper that Hermione must have dropped. He picked it up, and unfolded. He slowly began to read it. The more he did the more his face began to darken. Who was Lucas? He steamed. And why was _his_ wife writing him, telling him that she loved him? When Hermione got out of that bathroom she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Let Us Do As The French

Hermione opened the door of the bathroom, letting steam escape. She needed that shower. She was in her hotel robe again, because she didn't know where her clothes where. Hermione laughed to herself about how many times this robe had been worn in the past day.

Hermione took it upon herself to find the luggage where her clothes were kept. She stepped into the room to see Draco sitting with his back toward her on the bed.

"Draco, where did you put my suitcase?" Hermione asked. When she got no answer she started to walk closer to him.

"Draco, I asked you where-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw what he was holding. She went and kneeled before Draco, trying to catch his eye.

"Please Draco, I-" She stopped when he abruptly stood, and walked to the balcony. Hermione followed him.

"Draco, please listen, I-"

"No!" His voice boomed. "You listen. You are my wife! No matter how much that might pain you its true. Nothing is going to change that. I don't want ever to talk to this Lucas again."

"But Draco-"

"Never again!" He screamed. He finally looked up at Hermione. She was looking down at the ground, but he could still see the tears streaming down her face. For a second it melted his heart. But then he quickly shook it off.

"I know this isn't what you wanted Hermione. But it's to protect the both of us. My father can't hurt us when we are together. But if he gets even the slightest notion that you have a secret lover, he will come over here and kill us both. I don't want you to ever see or talk to this person again. Is that understood?" She nodded in her silent agreement.

"Good." He turned and walked towards the closet, and pulled out Hermione's bag. He picked it up and put it on the bed.

"Get ready, love. We leave in an hour." He said quietly and gently. She stood and started to unzip her bag. Draco started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Said a gentle and meek voice behind him. He turned his head around to look at her.

"To get some breakfast."

"Ok" And Draco opened the door and left.

Draco came back into the room with two bags of food, marked with a label that said the name of the diner across the street. Hermione having heard him come in walked out of the bathroom. She wore a silk blue jersey wrap dress, and matching blue silk heals. She had her hair down, and it fell in ringlets down her shoulders. Peeking through the open collar on her dress she wore a simple strand of pearls. Draco just stared at her, and kept thinking about how she had looked in that merriwidow this morning. Hermione saw him staring at her and blushed.

"Do you want to eat outside?" She asked in a shy voice. Draco only nodded. They sat down and Draco unpacked the breakfast in the bags. They started eating in silence. Draco broke the silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this morning I-"

"No you were right." Hermione said quickly. Draco reached over and took Hermione's hand in his, and kissed it. She blushed and looked away, and he smiled.

Hermione and Draco didn't really talk on the way to the airport. It was a shy silence each trying to read one another. They sat in the lounge waiting for their plane to board. Hermione was reading a magazine she had bought and Draco kept checking his watch.

"Where's the bloody plane?" He asked.

"Calm down, we have another 15 minutes." She answered without looking up her magazine. She was actually anxious also. It would be the first time Draco and she would be on a muggle plane. She just knew how to hide it better.

"Well I'm tired of waiting." Draco complained. Hermione pulled a dollar out of her purse, and handed him the bill.

"Here, go buy me some gum from that stand over there."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"You're the one who can't sit still." Draco gave her a glare and practically stomped over to the stand.

It didn't take long until the stewardess was calling over the loud speaker for first class passengers. Hermione put her magazine in her bag and stood up. She walked to the line that had started to form with Draco trailing behind her having returned from the stand with the gum. When they got to the front of the line the stewardess took their tickets.

"Have a nice flight!" She said in practiced cheerfulness. Draco and Hermione kept looking at each other when walking down, what they saw a small hallway. When then finally got to the door, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand in excitement as they stepped on the plane. He smiled and led her to the seats.

Once seated, Draco came upon something troubling. Putting their luggage in the storage bins above them. He saw other passengers sliding things in with ease, and thought that it would be an easy thing to do. Granted that Draco always had someone else do this for him in similar situations, he was trying to do it anyways. He at first just tried to shove the luggage inside, when it wouldn't fit he began to try to fit it in all other kinds of ways. From her seat Hermione tried to coach him through it.

"Well maybe if you…That's right, turn it. No, not that way! The other way. You got to move it." Draco stopped for a second and looked down at her.

"Darling" He said with venom in his voice. "Stop trying to help me." Hermione sank sheepishly into her seat. A line started to pile behind Draco, and people were starting to get annoyed. A flight attendant saw this, and walked up to Draco.

"Need help sir?" She asked politely.

"Well-" She didn't wait for him to finish but took the bag from his hands and gracefully slipped it into the cabinet and shut it. She smiled at him and then turned and made her way back down the aisle. Draco sat down as Hermione was giggling. He shot her a look, and she stopped.

Draco reached to put on his seat belt, and started fumbling with it. Hermione reached over and buckled it for him. When pulling her hand away she brushed it against his member. He gave a sharp intake of breath, and looked at her. If she knew what she had done she gave no signs of it, gazing out the window. This was going to be a long plane ride.

Hermione and Draco were standing in the airport, very confused. Ever since the airplane had landing, it seemed that nothing had gone right. First they couldn't find where the luggage return was. Then Draco complained of having to use the bathroom, but they could not find one. When they finally found one there was a line, and Draco decided that he didn't need to go that badly. Now they where trying to find where they could catch a taxi.

"Welcome to Nice, France Airport." A women's voice boomed over the airport intercom. "Transportation is located on the lower level."

"Well that solves that" Said a semi-frazzled Hermione. Her dress had been wrinkled during the plane ride from England. She also was starting to get very tired and wanted nothing more than to get the hotel and take a nap.

The pair took the lift down to the lower level, and hailed a taxi.

"À où?" The taxi driver questioned the couple.

"Hôtel quatre points de palais de Sheraton Elysée" Draco replied. The taxi driver nodded and pulled away from the curb. Hermione smiled at him.

"I didn't know you spoke French." She exclaimed.

"Only a bit." He replied. She laughed and smiled at him. She had always wanted to learn French. They traveled a bit in silence until they got to the hotel. As soon as it was in view, Hermione's face lit up.

It was a very modern, beautiful hotel. The hotel did indeed have 4 points, 2 on each side making it a slim rectangular shape. In between the points on the ends was a statue of a goddess type woman. The building itself was a shinny chrome color, with lush gardens surrounding it.

Hermione shot out of her seat and rolled down her window to get a better look at it. The taxi driver scowled as the cool air or the car escaped as the hot air of Nice poured in. Draco leaned over Hermione and pushed the button, and the window rolled up. She looked back at him with a pout on her face. Draco just laughed and looked away. The cab driver pulled in front of the hotel.

As soon as they were stopped Hermione jumped out of the car so she could look at the hotel some more. Draco paid the driver while the bell hop started to get the bags out of the trunk. Draco collected Hermione who was practically skipping and brought her into the lobby so they could check in.

Hermione was practically jumping in the lift as they made their way to the suite.

"What do you think it will look like?" She asked him, with the enthusiasm of a 5 year old girl.

"I'm sure it will be lovely." Draco said. To him it was obvious that she didn't to stay in nicer hotels very often. Hermione let out a squealed and proceeded to watch the numbers on the lift go up.

When the lift got to their floor Hermione practically jogged to their room. She waited for Draco seeing he had the key.

"Hurry up, you prat!" Knowing that he was taking a long time, just to annoy her. He stepped up and reached to unlock the door. Once he got it open he pushed the door and stepped aside. Knowing that he would be knocked over if he didn't. Hermione rushed in and flipped on the lights and gasped.

"Oh bloody hell. It's just so beautiful." She said. The room was similar to the last one they had stayed in, but a bit grander. It was all a lovely shade of cream that gave the room a dreamy feel. The room was filled with fresh flowers, and Hermione leaned down to smell.

"Oh, Draco. Isn't it lovely?"

"Yes, love." He said while lying on the bed. Hermione ran over to the curtains and ripped them open.

"Oh, god. It's amazing!" She scooted to the side so Draco could see. It was amazing. The hotel was right in the middle of the town and you could see all of the Baie des Anges. Hermione turned around and walked towards the bed.

"Well, I'm pooped. How bout you?" Hermione questioned. She flopped on the bed without his answer.

"Well I'm just going to take a nap before diner." She said, snuggling to his chest. He looked at her questioningly. Who was this girl? Was this really the girl that only 3 days ago didn't even want to get married? The girl that had hated him all the 7 years they went to school together. This girl that was now snuggling to his chest, that he had seen half-naked a few hours ago, was that Hermione? He decided that she was a very peculiar creature. A creature that he decidedly wanted to find out about more.

A/N: Translate for French.

À où?- Where to?

Hôtel quatre points de palais de Sheraton Elysée- Hotel Four Points Sheraton Elysée Palace

The Hotel Four Points Sheraton Elysée Palace is a real hotel in Nice, France. I do not own this hotel, nor have any affiliation with it.


End file.
